Will Treaty
Will Treaty (his last name, given by Halt and Crowley, coming from his role in the creation of the Skandian Treaty) is the main protagonist of the series (as well as the titular character). Will was a ranger apprentice throughout the books The Ruins of Gorlan, The Burning Bridge, The Icebound Land, Oakleaf Bearers (also known as The Battle For Skandia) and Erak's Ransom. 'The Ruins of Gorlan' Will was a ward (another name for an orphan) in Castle Redmont, having been left there as a baby. Growing up, his friends are Alyss, Jenny, and George, also wards. Frequently he is bullied by Horace (another of Will's wardmates) who makes fun of him for his size and his ambition to become a knight. Each year, Wards turning fifteen could apply to be apprenticed to the various craftmasters of Castle Redmont. Wards that weren't chosen normally ended up working in fields. Though he wished to become a knight, he was chosen by Halt to become his apprentice because of his size, curiosity, and natural unseen movement skills. Rangers are the intelligence/espionage force of the nation; they specialize in unseen movement and the use of weaponry such as the saxe knife, throwing knife and longbows. After being an apprentice for a few days, Halt introduces Will to both his own horse Abelard and to Will's horse Tug. With Tug, Will trains in the skills needed to pass his assessment at the annual Ranger gathering. However, the meeting is cancelled with the news that Morgarath is rising again. Will becomes an apprentice ranger and practices various skills, such as archery, unseen movement, and knife throwing. During his early life as an apprentice, Will participated in a boar hunt. There, he and Horace are almost killed when a second boar charges them after the first is killed, taking everyone by surprise. Seeing Horace in danger, Will distracts the boar and entices it away from the battleschool trainee. Halt quickly shoots the boar with an arrow, killing it instantly. From then on, both Horace and Will become firm friends, as earlier on they were antagonistic to one antoher. Later on, after attending his first Ranger gathering, Will helped hunt the Kalkara by leading Arald and Rodney to the Ruins of Gorlan, and killing the last of the Kalkara with a fire tipped arrow. At the end of the book, Baron Arald offers Will the opportunity to become a knight as he wished to be at the beginning of the book but Will chooses instead to continue on his path as a Ranger, much to Halt's pleasure who later gives him his bronze oakleaf, an insignia of his apprenticeship. Halt then tells Will about his father for the first time. Will is initially disapointed that his father wasn't a knight, but a sergeant. He soon realizes that he is still proud of his father for being heroic. Will also realises his fondness for Alyss his friend and fellow ward-mate. 'The Burning Bridge' In the second book, The Burning Bridge, a war is approaching and Will, Gilan, and Horace , Will's friend from Battleschool, are sent to Celtica to ask for reinforcements. However, when they arrive they realize Wargals, bear and dog-like like monsters working for Morgarath, have slaughtered a royal escort of the princess of Araluen and only one girl survived, a maid named Evanlyn. Gilan moves on ahead of Will, Horace and Evanlyn to report to the King. Meanwhile, the three ride about a day behind Gilan and encounter Wargals. They follow them to the Fissure; a deep gorge thought to be impassable. The Celtica miners were all captured to complete a bridge across the Fissure. Such a bridge could assault the King's army straight from behind and destroy the King's forces. Will, Horace and Evanlyn burn the bridge, but Evanlyn and Will are captured in the process by a group of Skandians. Horace rides back with the horses and meets up with Gilan and a group of infantry trying to rescue Evanlyn, who is in truth, Princess Cassandra. Horace tells Gilan what happened and they ride back to the main army. The war goes well with the bridge destroyed and Horace kills Morgarath in single combat. Halt, hearing that Will has been captured by Skandians frantically rides with Abelard through the fens to get to the coast where Will and Evanlyn have been stowed on the ship he fires several arrows but none hit their main target and ship pulls away from the shore taking with it Will and Evanlyn. 'Life in Skandia' The Icebound Land Will and Evanlyn are taken as slaves in Skandia, a neighboring country of Araluen. On the way to Skandia the ship is caught in a series of violent storms so the ship has to make anchor at a small island called Skorghijl there Evanlyn reveals her true identity as Princess Royal of Araluen after becoming exasperated with Will as he tries to come up with many escape ideas. She says that her father: King Duncan will pay a ransom, Will, however knows that he will have to find his own way home. Once Will arrives in Skandia he is sold on by Erak to a Skandian by the name of Borsa along with Evanlyn, she is assigned to be a serving girl but he ends up as a yard slave. Will is forced to work outside in the bitter cold. And when he defends another yard slave who was being beaten he is tricked into becoming addicted to warmweed, a drug that gives a person warmth, but destroys their mind. This weakens him so he is no longer able to use his Ranger talents or skills and becomes a sort of husk of his former self, able to only think about one thing:warmweed. The Skandian who captured Will and Evanlyn, Erak, sets up a plot to rid Will of his addiction and escape with Evanlyn after seeing the Ranger working the yard whilst under the influence of warmweed. Erak helps Will because he admires the teens worth as a warrior which counts for something among the Skandians. The two succeed in escaping, and take refuge in a small log cabin for winter. While there, Will overcomes his addiction. To rescue Will and Evanlyn, Horace and Halt also set off for Skandia. The Battle for Skandia While living in the log cabin Evanlyn is captured by the Temujai, a fierce, nomadic tribe of horse warriors from the east. Will tries to rescue her, but almost fails until Horace and Halt come along. Halt captures one Temujai alive and realizes the Temujai are back to try and take over the world again. A few years ago they almost succeeded until a plate of out of season clams and politics got in the way. Halt agrees to help Skandia drive off the Temujai since Halt feels if the Temujai defeat the Skandians, they will attack Araluen next. The Skandians win the battle, but the Oberjarl (leader of Skandians) dies and Erak (to his great surprise) is chosen as the new Oberjarl. After returning home Horace is knighted and Will is offered the position as the lieutenant of the Royal Scouts, the country's archery trainers. Will does not accept the offer knowing that the Ranger life is his true calling. Will is unaware that Evanlyn was behind this because she sort of has a crush on him. Erak's Ransom A few years later, Will is in his final year as an apprentice Ranger. He is acting as Halt's best man at his wedding to Lady Pauline. Their wedding is suddenly interrupted during the bridal dance by Svengal, one of Erak's crew, who brings news of his captain. Erak the Oberjarl has been captured by the Arridi; sand nomads who live in the eastern country of Arridi. The next day Will gives a briefing to his friends and superiors telling them how Erak was captured and held to ransom. Apparently Svengal didn't go back to Skandia for two reasons, firstly it would have taken a long time to get there and back with the ransom and secondly he believed one of the Skandians was responsible for the capture of the Oberjarl. Princess Cassandra goes along with Will, Gilan, Halt, and Svengal (Erak's second in command) and the crew of the Oberjarl's former ship, Wolfwind. On the ship, Will wonders if he is ready to become a Ranger, not believing that he is ready. Gilan then joins him and encourages the Ranger saying that he too, felt unready. When they reach the country of Arridi, all the Skandians (apart from Svengal) stay in the harbor where they landed (the Arridi didn't want 30 Skandians roaming in their "backyard") to pay the ransom. After Evanlyn has finalised the details of how much ransom is to be paid the Wakir (the equivelant of a Baron in Araluen) reveals that Erak isn't actually in the town as the group presumed him to be, but in a guarded fort in the desert. The group then travel with Selethen (the Wakir) and his guards to the fort. A sandstorm hits the group when they are out in the desert and Will looses Tug after being unable to get his horse to safety in time. Will then goes after Tug, riding on a horse aptly name Arrow. Halt is intially reluctant at his apprentice going off but Gilan persuades his teacher to just let him go, saying that Will is no longer a young boy but a man. In the desert Will navigates using a northseeker (our equivelant of a compass), Selethen didn't realise that the Rangers had these so wasn't able to warn them that in the desert there are deposits of iron in the soil which mean the northseeker is attracted to the metal deposits instead of the north. Will soon ends up lost and starts to make mistakes. He also starts to hallucinate as he runs out of water. He soon collapses and realises that he is dying, but is unable to do anything about it, being too weak to even move. He passes out. He wakes up later to find a man giving him water. His name is Umar and he is in charge of a Bedullin tribe. He takes Will back to it, where his wife, Cielema him back to full health. At the end of the book, Will is given his Silver Oakleaf symbolizing him a fully fledged Ranger. 'First mission' Will takes on his first mission as a full Ranger throughout the books of The Sorcerer in the North and The Siege of Macindaw. The Sorcerer in the North As a full Ranger at last, Will is assigned to a fief of his own at Seacliff. At his own fief, he finds the discipline lacking. Then one day, a group of Skanadians try and raid the village. Will manages to prevent a battle by giving the Skandians supplies in exchange for not attacking the village. This helps him to gain the Baron and battlemasters respect and also encouraged them both to step up the training of the knights which had become lax. When he arrives at Seacliff he finds and injured dog and takes her in, patches her up and she pretty much becomes his pet. He also trains her well though fails to come up with a name for her and instead just refers to her as "dog". He doesn't realise that this dog actually belongs to the local thug: John Buttle, which later causes some problems. Near the castle Will sees Delia who falls in love with Will. One day Alyss, to Will's delight, turns up at Seacliff, she brings him news and tells Will that he is to go to the Gathering Grounds (where the Ranger's meet annualy) and he will be given a mission there. Whilst Alyss is telling Will about the job Will suddenly becomes aware that the door is opening, there is someone listening to their conversation. Will realises it's John Buttle, come to take his dog back. Alyss distracts him briefly giving the young Ranger enough time to knock the thug out and tie him up. Alyss says they may have to kill him in order to prevent him from relaying any details of Will's mission but Will comes up with another solution. Give him to the Skandians. Or as he termed it "Give him into slavery". ''The crew of skandian ship, in particular the captian (Gundar Hardstriker) are delighted to have him as a slave and take him willingly. Will then heads off to the Gathering grounds with Tug and the dog to receive his briefing. Soon he is sent north to Macindaw in order to investigate claims of sorcery. The lord of the castle, Lord Syron, was poisoned by an unknown substance. Many believe a sorcerer to be the cause of the illness since Syron's ancestor was also once poisoned by a sorcerer. Alyss is sent up to help Will, but is captured by the rogue knight Keren, also responsible for poisoning Syron. Will manages to escape and enlists the help of the sorcerer who is in fact a gifted healer called Malcolm. Horace is also sent up north by Halt when Will does not send a message in a long time. The Siege of Macindaw To rescue the castle and Alyss, Horace and Will devise a plan. They receive the help of the Skandians that Will gave supplies to and use them to assault the castle. Horace explains that to successfully capture a castle, a four to one ratio is needed. With only about twenty-five Skandians and thirty soldiers in the castle this would seem impossible. However, Will comes up with an ingenious plan. Malcolm sets up some conjurations that draw the attention of the soldiers in the castle to one side, allowing Will and Horace to enter the castle on the opposite side. Soon, the Skandians also enter the castle using make-shift laders. Will quickly climbs up to the keep where Alyss is being held. However, Alyss was hypnotized into believing Will is the enemy. Will tells Alyss that, ''" I love you, I always have." and the hypnosis is broken. Alyss kills Keren by throwing an extremely potent acid given to them by Malcolm on his face. He has used that to try to free Alyss but Keren steps into the room before he can finish melting the bars. After that, the Skandians are able to take control of the castle. Will and Meralon meet, and adresses Will as Ranger 50, as if a higher number meant lower rank, which it doesn't. Meralon tries to snub Will but Horace steps in and gives him a piece of his mind, due to his rank and affilitation with the princess and the Castle Araluen he is able to do this. Will returns to his fief with his first mission as a full Ranger a success. At his log cabin he receives a letter from Alyss stating Will told her he loves her in a dream. Horace tells her that although it seems like a dream, it might not be. She writes in the letter, "I love you." Will leaves his log cabin again with Tug, to deliver his own letter to Alyss. 'The Outsiders' In Kings of Clonmel and Halt's Peril, Will, Halt and Horace are sent to Clonmel to prevent a cult called the Outsiders from taking power. The Kings of Clonmel The Outsiders offers to Extortion/protect a village from bandits that are actually part of the cult in exchange for gold. When the village has been stripped dry, the cult runs off to the next village. In this fashion, they take over five of the six sections of Hibernia. The book starts with Will traveling to the Ranger gathering where he will meet with his mentor and other Ranger friends. However, when he arrives he finds that for the first time Halt has missed a gathering because he was called away on an urgent mission to do with the religious cult the Outsiders. He is initially disapointed by this as he looked forward to seeing his mentor. Crowley, the Ranger commandant, assigns Will with the task of instructing three first-year apprentices which he does well, unknowlingly mirroring Halt's approach when the grizzled Ranger taught him in the first few books. Crowley later assigns a Ranger to a diffrent Fief, Will was secretly hoping that he'd be assigned his job because he finds life a litle tedious at Seacliff Fief as it's a bit of a backwater and nothing much happens there. Crowley then calls Will aside to speak with him in private and tells Will that he and Halt are forming a Special Task Group, a small group of Ranger which will specalise in overseas missions. He invites Will to become a member of this group. Will jumps at this, particulary as it means he will be re-assigned to a diffrent Fief: Redmont. Later on, Halt, Will and Horace are sent to Clonmel, the last section, to try and prevent the cult from expanding into Araluen. Halt tries to persuade his twin brother, King Ferris, to use his troops to drive the cult out. In the end, the cult loses power in Clonmel, but the leader, Tennyson, runs away to try to reach the other five sections which he controls. Will, Halt and Horace leave Clonmel to chase after the false prophet. Halt's Peril However, in the next book, Halt's Peril, the outsiders realized they are being chased, and the remaining two Genovesans set up an ambush. Will and Halt kill one of them, but the other escapes after shooting a poisonous crossbow bolt at Halt, scraping his arm. While Will and Horace are occupied trying to save Halt, Tennyson gathers new followers and preaches to them in caves. After curing Halt and killing the last Genovesan, Halt, Will, Horace, and Malcom come to caves and reveals to the villagers that they have been tricked. The bandits then attack Halt and Horace, with Malcom throwing smoke bombs at them. Will sees Tennyson escaping and throws all of the smoke bombs at Tennyson, making him lose his balance and fall to death to the rocks below. The four then escape the exploding cave which starts to colapse around their ears and go back to their respective homes. The Emperor of Nihon-Ja In book ten Will, Halt and Alyss are with Selethen in Toscana finalizing the details of a treaty between them and Arridia. Hatl and Will are watching a demonstration of the fighting tecniques of the armies there and are confusing the General Saprassti due to the fact they are cheerfully exchanging insults which would normally cause bloodshed among the war-like people of Toscanna. Evanlyn turns up at the place where the four are staying one day, traveling incognito as Lady Evanlyn instead of using her title Princess Cassandra. Alyss is initially prickly around her, worried she is in love with Will (which she isn't.) Evanlyn tells them that Horace is in Nihon-Ja where he was residing at the Emperor Shigeru's summer palace but after an uprising led against him by Lord Arisaka, he, the Emperor and the Emperor's cousin Shukin along with a group of warriors have fled to the mountains where they plan to wait out the winter. Cassandra then tells them that she is going to find Horace. Immediatly, Will says he is going to, Halt agrees to the plan and says he will also go with them. Alyss, not wanting to be left out this time, says she wants to go as well, pointing out that she knows some of the language which would naturally prove useful. Onboard the ship there is tension between the two girls, Will is unaware that it is, in a way, because of him. Later on, they are "attacked" by pirates. The Skandians board them, seeing them off whilst Halt and Will send a few arrows at them. The pirates quickly make a run for it. The Lost Stories Will appears in most of the stories from the eleventh book of the rangers apprentice series: Death of a Hero, The Roamers, Purple Prose, The Bridal Dance, The Wolf and And About Time Too. Purple Prose In Purple Prose, Will is trying to write a speech for Horace and Evanlyn as their wedding is approaching and he has been choosen to be the best man. Halt is skeptical about his ex-apprentice's speech due to it's excessivly flowery wording but doesn't want to offend Will and therefore refrains from saying what he feels about it. The two are asked to chase down Moondarkers, a group of people who light false beacons along a coast line to drive ships onto rocks so they can scavenge it for goods. Once they tracked the groups down Will is handed a block of dye which should be thrown in the false beacon to warn the ship off as it changes the fire's colour. Halt goes off to round up the local village's soldiers and Watch to fight off the Moondarkers. Though Hatl's part of the plan goes well enough Will runs into problems with an axeman and ends up having to throw his whole satchel into the fire. The fire turns a bright purple and the ship turns about. Later, it is discovered Will threw his speech accidentally into the fire along with the dye. Halt is secretly pleased at this a soon tactfully points out that the speech wasn't that brillant which Will whole-heartedly agrees to. 'History' Will is the orphan son to a sergeant named Daniel who died in the great war against Morgarath. Since Will's father had saved Halt's life by sacrificing his own, Halt personally made sure that Will was safe by delivering him to Redmont fief after Will's mother died when she protected Halt from the attack of Kord and Jarrell. At the age of 15, Will became an apprentice ranger to Halt, who at one point told his apprentice, "I made sure you were taken care of because of your father. I chose you for your abilities." It was after saying this that Halt gave Will the Bronze Oakleaf of a Ranger's Apprentice. After many missions and adventures with Halt, Will eventually earned the graduate Ranger's Silver Oakleaf and was put in charge of Seacliff Fief. However, later on in the series, he took over one half of Redmont Fief so that he and Halt could create the Special Task Force when required. Will has lived at Castle Redmont all his life. Along with his friends George, Alyss and Jenny, and his enemy turned best friend, Horace, he is a ward - an orphan brought up by the generosity of the Baron. All his life Will had dreamed of becoming a great knight. At the Choosing Day, when wards of the castle turning fifteen are given the chance to become apprentices, he desperately hopes he is chosen for the Battleschool, where the kingdom's knights are trained. The problem is, Will might be wiry and agile, but he's small for his age. There's no way the Battlemaster will accept him as a warrior apprentice. Will decides to use what he is good at - sneaking around without being seen, and climbing trees and walls - to find out what the Ranger Halt has written about him on the piece of paper in the Baron's office. When he's caught in the act, Will decides to face up to his fate rather than lie to the Baron. It is his honest answer and courage that convinces Halt that he is right about Will - small size or not, he is the perfect candidate to become a Ranger's Apprentice. As Halt trains him, passing on the secret skills of the Rangers, Will begins to realize that speed, agility, and intelligence are every bit as important as physical size and muscle. He learns about loyalty, trust and friendship and he learns that courage can overcome even the greatest of enemies. Finally, as the Kingdom prepares to go to war, he learns about his own identity - who he is and what he is to become. Personality ﻿Generally speaking Will is a good-natured person, with a friendly attitude. However, he teases both Halt and Horace and gets annoyed by Horace while they are hiding under a cart in the sixth book. He becomes very sharp towards his best friend at that point due to nerves and frustration at the knight's inability to sit still and shut up. He and Halt have a realatioship which is father-son like. Will has an open-faced friendly look and attitude which makes people find it easy to talk with. He is a quick-thinker and a good strategist. Despite his young age he copes well with the responsibiltiy of being a Ranger. 'Description ' Will is described as being a littles shorter then average. He has a semi musculer build and he is noted from time to time on his cheeky brown eyes and his brown hair which gives him a harmless appearance which makes people think he is harmless. He is known to like pickles and generously lace coffee with honey, a trait Horace soon picked up in Celtica, and is to much of the dismay of Halt and Malcolm (supplies of coffee and honey are short when the two are around). Though he is not as big as Horace Will is very strong and can draw back the massive string on the infamous long bow of the ranger corps. Will is also very fast not only is a fast runner, he is a fast fighter as noted in the first book, where he is able to sneak in a quick punch before running from Horace. One of Will's greatest weapons is his mind. He is also an excellent climber as shown in book five when he scales the tower of Macindaw Castle. 'Skills' Will has many of the skills necessary to be a Ranger, and he is exceptionally skilled at the job. He is one of their best operatives, if a bit inexperienced, but his skills rival those of of even the most experienced and talented Rangers, such as Halt, his former master, Crowley, the Commandant of the Ranger Corps and Gilan, Halt's former Apprentice and a master in unseen movement. Notably, King Duncan has told Will that both Halt and Crowley believe that he will become one of the greatest of Rangers'. One skill he is lacking in is the ability to draw. In ''The Siege of Macindaw'', he is shown to understand perspective in drawing but cannot make a circle freehandedly. *''Archery: Will is an excellent archer, able to shoot several arrows in rapid succession. For the first four books Will carries a Recurve Bow, not being strong enough to pull the full weight of a Longbow. From the fifth book forward he has upgraded to the Longbow and puts it to effective use. Will is, as noted by Halt, a better shot than both Crowley and Gilan, two highly skilled archers and Rangers. Will rarely misses his mark, whether it be a unmoving stand or a far off horseman or even a striking snake, as in the seventh book where he saves Umar's grandson. it has been implied that Will is second only to Halt in the Corps.In "The Emperors of Nihon-Ja" he was able to shoot an arrow in mid-flight on reaction alone. *Hidden and Unseen Movement:'' Will is highly skilled in moving silently, even before he underwent his Ranger training. His small build and light feet make him a very good silent mover. Will, after some training and discipline, could stay completely still for a large period of time, rendering him almost completely unnoticeable. *''Saxe and Throwing Knife Skills:'' Will is very proficient with both the saxe knife and the smaller throwing knife. When he combines them together he can do something called the double knife defense. This was taught to him by Gilan (Halt's former apprentice) when they go to Celtica. During the battle with the Temujai Will defeated numerous Temujai with his knives, in spite of the fact that they weren't his preferred weapons. He later fought well against Keren using his knives in the Siege of Macindaw. Though skilled in knife fighting, it isn't his expertise, as he had to resort to underhand trickery to defeat Bacari. *''Speed:'' Will is very fast. He can outrun most people. This is shown all the way back from when he was a ward, when he had to escape Horace. *''Climbing:'' Will is a very good climber. When he was a ward he climbed up the cook’s tower and stole some pies which was the first time Halt considered him to be a possibility for a Ranger. Will later climbs the tower to Baron Arald's study. He has never been daunted by heights, shown when he climbs Castle Macindaw. His climbing skills have proven useful on many occasions. *''Mandola Playing:'' Will teaches himself to play the Mandola sometime during his apprenticeship, and uses it do great effect while disguised as a jongleur in the North. He continues to use a jongleur for a way of going undercover on a few other missions. (He particularly enjoys the song Graybeard Halt) *''Intelligence: ''Will is a highly intelligent person, possessing a crafty and devious mind. He is proficient at creating elaborate schemes to accomplish his goals, and is a skillfull tactician. Will also has a fast wit, often beating Horace in their many banters, and occasionally getting the best of Halt as well. Halt also comments on this when they were in the dead woods in Halt's Peril . His greatest mental attribute is his ability to think of a way out of a situation and to plan on an impulse, especially in dangerous circumstances. 'Relationships' * (back left) and Horace (back right).]][[Halt|'Halt':]] - Like almost everyone in Araluen Will found the ranger's strange and unnerving, and as a result was at first wary of Halt. Although skeptical about becoming his Apprentice Will accepts his offer, and enters into a mentor/student relationships which depens into more of a father/son realtionship. Because of Halt's gruff and grim attitude Will didn't always know how he was feeling, and at first mistook his raised eyebrow as a sign of displeasure. Halt in return was annoyed by Will's never-ending questions, and his hastiness during lessons. Nevertheless the two began to grow closer to each other, and Will develops an admiring respect for his teacher. Over time their relationship turns from mentor/student to something deeper, more a kin to a father and son. Will would often (unconsciously) act like his mentor, speaking in the same dry tone and constantly asking himself what Halt would do in certain situations. He, like many of the younger characters, sought Halt's approval, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. Halt in turn became very protective of Will, and was extremely proud of his accomplishments. In The Icebound Land he insulted King Duncan (to whom he was very loyal) and accepted banishment so that he could go and rescue Will, who had been captured by the Skandians. However Halt could be a little overbearing at times to, such as when he began to smother and be overprotective of Will near the end of his student’s apprenticeship. Will had everlasting respect and faith in Halt, believing he could do nothing wrong and would always be the one standing in the end. When Lady Pauline was worried about Halt's late return in The Kings of Clonmel, Will himself wasn't and he believed that there wasn't anyone or anything that Halt couldn't handle. Will was also very loyal to his mentor, and would go to great length to protect him. In Halt's Peril he relentlessly hunted down and captured the Genovesan Assassin Bacari, who had poisoned Halt. When Bacari refused to give over the antidote Will flew into a rage and attacked, and probably would have killed the assassin if Horace and Malcolm hadn't restrained him. *'Horace '- Horace was one of Will's wardmates. Before they were apprenticed, and for a little time afterward, Will and Horace had a deep feeling of enmity between them. Horace often bullied Will, and Will irritated Horace with his agility and wit. However, after their possibly fatal experience with a wild boar, Will befriends Horace and they have begin a deep bond of mutual assistance and friendship. Throughout Will's adventures, Horace accompanies him for most, such as in Nihon-Ja and the Siege of Macindaw. Horace cares deeply for his friend and often endangers his life for his friend, as in the Battle of Skandia. *'Alyss:' - Will has been childhood friends with Alyss since their time as wards and has developed deep bond with her. Alyss has always supported Will throughout his various adventures Throughout the later books, a romantic side to their relationship develops (encouraged by Horace). In the last book, Will proposes to her, albeit clumsly. In The Lost Stories they marry. *[[Daniel|'Daniel':]] Will never knew his father, but what Halt told him of his father he liked. He is convinced that his father was a man to be proud of, courageous and loyal. Daniel after all, had died to save a man he never met. Though he never met his father, Will does his best to make his father proud. *Tug' ' - like all Ranger's he has a strong bond with his little shaggy horse and talks to him often though is disinclined to do so in the pressence of others. 'Trivia' *Will is said to be short for his age but also very handsome. *He is also very humble and does not like to be the center of attention. *He is rumored to get a female apprentice in book twelve. *Originally he was supposed to have fair hair but as the model for the cover of the book had dark hair John Flanagan had to change Will's hair colour to brown. Other Names *Butterfly or Chocho (given by Shigeru in book ten) *Will Barton (while undercover) *Will No-name (insult by Horace) *Will boar killer( a requested last name to comemerate a daring childhood event) *Will o' the bridge( another name request to commemerate the destruction of Morgarath's bridge) Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Battle for Skandia characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:Death of a Hero Characters Category:The Roamers Characters Category:Purple Prose Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:The Wolf Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Orphan Category:Characters Category:Male Rangers Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Pages under construction Category:Araluans